Hanabi
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: Just a little July 4th ficlet I put together in my mind while watching the fireworks. It's mostly a first time type story about Artemis, with a little fluff mixed in cause I can't help myself. :ArtemisHolly: Happy July 4th!


**A/N: **Drabble thing…not really a blot bunny, just something I wanted to do. I hope it's up to par.

* * *

When Juliet returned from her year long wrestling tour she brought with her many tales. Stories of tribes in Africa with men who could jump like panthers, some 30 feet in a single leap. Amazing yarns about the brave and honorable samurai, told by their descendants hundreds of years later. Tales of strange foods and unusual customs, but for all of Juliet's newfound knowledge, most of which Artemis had already studied, Artemis' favorite was something very simple.

You see growing up in Ireland and hardly ever leaving your study did allow you to become pale and smart, but it also denied you of special privileges that all children should experience. Artemis had been to America countless times; he knew all about it's past and had many guesses about its future. In Ireland with his family he celebrated Christmas and New Years, and in the most recent of years, Valentine's Day. But Artemis missed out on what was, in Juliet's opinion, the most beautiful of the American holidays…July 4th, Independence Day. Sure Artemis couldn't quiet share the patriotic feelings of the day, but he could certainly appreciate one thing. One small thing that captured the love of the small part of him that was still a child: Fireworks.

At the age of 17, Artemis still had never seen fireworks live. He'd seen pictures, heard descriptions and even watched videos but had never actually been to a show. Now with his mother well and his father returned safe he no longer had the freedom to up and leave. Artemis no longer had the independence to hop a plane and go wherever he pleased, so it seemed he may never get to see a real 4th of July fireworks display.

So when his spunky fairy friend Holly showed up unannounced with a devilish grin the day before the fireworks holiday was held Artemis thought nothing of it. Though he was put off by Holly's reclusive ways and habit of disappearing into the rose garden for hours he didn't figure anything was out of the ordinary except maybe Holly had gotten in trouble in Haven and came to seek refuge. His suspicions began to mount however when Butler and Juliet also managed to disappear leaving him alone until nearly 10:30 the next night.

At exactly 10:27 Holly entered Artemis' room without knocking catching him in the middle of dressing for bed. He faintly blushed and hid behind his bed while Holly turned to the side apologizing silently. After Artemis had finished putting his pants on he came out a disgruntled look on his young face. "So now you decide to grace me with your presence?" He huffed.

Holly looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Artemis, don't be a sour puss, come on I want to show you something." She smiled lightly and took his had pulling him down the stairs and out into the middle of the maze of roses.

"Holly I don't see what could possibly be so interesting and 10:30 in the middle of my own garden." Artemis said exasperatedly.

Holly only smirked and directed his gaze to the dark sky, full of stars and a dying sliver of moon. 'You'll see.' She thought to herself.

Holly cupped her hands and pressed her thumbs to her mouth, making a loud whistle that sounded oddly like a bird. A few seconds later a small explosion was heard and a projectile was launched high into the sky about Fowl Manor. When it reached its set height the explosive detonated into a spray of blue and gold and slowly shimmered out of sight. Artemis starred in amazement as round after round of fireworks began to soar into the dark night and light it for a moment before dying in brilliance.

Holly watched with a satisfied smile, slowly lacing her fingers in Artemis'. She took notice of the way the firework's light was reflected in his own beautiful eyes, like internalized fireworks of his very own. "Happy July 4th Artemis…now you can cross one more thing off your 'things to see' list." Holly whispered lightly, and though he didn't hear her it didn't stop Artemis from turning toward Holly and lightly kissing her during the Finale.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was my drabble that I got tonight while outside watching the fireworks. I hope you liked it, it was put together quickly. R&R, and I promise I'm still working on RDfT…it's wrapping up don'tcha know? Happy 4th of July. 


End file.
